


Wedding at Freddy's

by Troller9000



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troller9000/pseuds/Troller9000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always went separate ways. Until now. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the most low-budget wedding ever. I suck at summaries. Read and Review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding at Freddy's

**Author's Note:**

> I did this a long time ago, so I decided to post it here.

Mike Schimdt quivered in fear. Chica and Bonnie were both out of place. He didn't see them anywhere. There was only one place they could be. The hallways. "I've got nothin' to lose. Except everything." He hesitantly turned on both lights. Chica and Bonnie popped their heads in the office.

Mike fainted. Bonnie was about to attack, but stopped. Chica looked at him, confused. Bonnie did a "You first" gesture. Chica shook her head. "After you", she gestured. "Ladies first", he gestured back.

Then, a familiar pirate came in. It was Foxy! He waved his hook in the air. He gave a "Hurry up!" gesture. Chica put her hands, er, wings on her hips. She gave a "Rude!" gesture. Bonnie stepped in front of her defensively. Due to that gesture, Foxy came up with something. With his hook, he carved on the wall, "You two should get married".

All of a sudden, Freddy came in. Foxy pointed to his message. Then he pointed to Chica and Bonnie. Freddy nodded in agreement and did a heart gesture. Foxy nodded. He carved another phrase. "Wedding in the Dining Room!" Foxy motioned for all the animatronics to go to the dining room.

Freddy, their wedding planner apparently, looked for garments. He grabbed the table cloths and wrapped Chica and Bonnie in them. Foxy grabbed a Freddy Fazebear's menu. Chica and Bonnie walked up on the stage. Foxy used a table to set the book down and "read" from it. He just moved his jaws up and down.

Foxy motioned his mouth and looked at Bonnie. Bonnie nodded an "I do". Foxy motioned his mouth and looked at Chica. Chica nodded an "I do". Foxy then attempted sign language. He pointed at Chica and Bonnie. He went to a calendar and flipped to May. He went to Freddy and pretended to kiss him. Freddy pushed him away, blushing.

Finally, Foxy pointed at Chica. Bonnie was not hesitant to kiss Chica. Foxy looked at them, proud of what he did. Freddy nudged his shoulder and raised both his eyebrows twice. Foxy looked at the newlywed couple and back at Freddy. He nodded.

Foxy carved three things. "House+'69'= Happy!" Chica his her face, apparently blushing. Foxy had a pleasing look on his face, until he was sleeping with the cement floor. K.O.! Bonnie punched him out of embarrassment. Freddy shrugged. He used Foxy's hook to carve, "Let's get back to work. Also, someone's gotta fix these carvings." Chica and Bonnie nodded.

"Are they gone?" Mike asked himself. He turned on the lights and saw Chica and Bonnie in the same door! He used context clues. They were holding hands, they were dressed in table cloths. They were "Married?!" He exclaimed. They both turned towards him. They opened their mouths.

Just when he was about to be attacked, Mike made a promise. "I'LL PAY FOR YOUR WEDDING PARTY AND HONEYMOON!" He blurted. Chica stopped herself and Bonnie. "Uh. Oh." Chica clapped her hands together with a joyful look.

Mike sighed. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Ugh. They don't pay me enough for this."

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya like it? I hope you did! It was just something I wrote cus I was bored. Well, peace out! Haha, do people even use 69 anymore? I feel old.


End file.
